heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy Duck
''Daddy Duck ''is a Donald Duck animated short. Synopsis Donald Duck decides to adopt a baby this time around, but after given simple reminders, he is given a kangaroo named Joey. Once Joey sees who adopted him, he jumps on top of Donald and gives him a couple of kisses. Little did Donald know how much responsibility (and frustration) he had to take on. Of course we will never know if this kangaroo had any relation to those used in the 1935 classic "Mickey's Kangaroo." Donald hops with Joey very briefly, and after holding hands, Donald has to hang on for dear life as Joey hops vigorously back to Donald's house. Immediately Donald is greeted by the first of several phone calls from the adoption center, double-checking to make sure Joey got home safely. Afterwhich, Donald begins to get angry when seeing the kangaroo hop like crazy on Donald's bed. Once Joey hops off, there was no stopping him as he runs over Donald twice and crashes into a glass of grape jam. Donald tells him no, and Joey imitates; notice the gag of jam being used as lipstick here. Another phone call instructs Donald to give Joey a bath, but is hung up on when he tries to ask a question. At first, Joey refuses to take a bath, but wastes no time jumping into the pouch Donald is wearing. Still, Joey insists on not wanting a bath and does everything he could to not touch the water, frustrating Donald in the process. Finally, Joey's tail gets in the water, but his feet remain above water, so Donald plays "This Little Piggy" with Joey, and after the part where "the piggie stayed home", he tries dunking Joey into the water only to end up all wet himself, with Joey returning to Donald's pouch. The next phone call tells Donald to dry Joey thoroughly. Meanwhile, Joey continues to hop through the house and even rug-to-rug, even in the most slippery conditions. At one point, Joey slid inside the mouth of a bearskin rug, causing him to immediately rush back into Donald's pouch, hiding for his life. So, Donald entertains Joey by pretending that he is fighting the bear. He swings the bearskin rug around and begins to fight. Unexpectedly, Donald decides to venture inside the rug, pretending that the bear ate him up, but in reality he used the rug as a bear costume. Joey is scared stiff at this point, but he then puts fear aside by grabbing a hot metal stick from a burning fireplace, with the intention of saving Donald. (Typical child psychology, eh?) Donald laughs hysterically but gets poked in the behind with the hot stick and gets clobbered continuously by Joey's feet and later a baseball bat. After Donald answers the last phone call (with a bit of a roar), Joey slings a huge loveseat at him and Donald flies airborne out of his bear costume and into the rocking crib, originally set for Joey. The adoption center tells Donald to take a rest - and even though he angrily responds, Joey comes to Donald's side and hugs and kisses Donald, cheering him up as the cartoon closes. Characters *Donald Duck *Joey the Kangaroo Home video releases DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3 Gallery 45005.jpg joey.jpg 6efe6632e-1.jpg Duck Daddy 1.jpg 45006.jpg ff2d03.jpg 45007.jpg 45008.jpg 45009.jpg 300778.jpg Duck Daddy 2.jpg babykangaroo.jpg 45010.jpg 45011.jpg Duck Daddy 3.jpg 45012.jpg 45013.jpg 45014.jpg tve19052-19480416-1183.jpg tve80290-19480416-1183.jpg aFIzSmRacXpia1kx_o_donald-duck--daddy-duck-1948.jpg Tumblr n3jhysZ4LC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3ji01IPG51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3ji18Y1h01r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3ji6dXBb71r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3ji2cHqG31r3jmn6o1 1280.png DADDY DUCK.png Tumblr nkrvp4bRVL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nn8k5oweNf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1948 shorts